Misguided
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: Just when he'd figured out who to trust, and who was just out to bring him down.


****

From themoonsberserk: In honor of 2011, I will be posting new stories.

New year, new stories week. This is new story one...

Hope you like them!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_Ienzo heard the familiar bumps in the night, but then it was different. There was a giant crash downstairs._

_The slate-haired boy jumped, pulling the covers to his big boy bed up around his head._

_He heard his mom and dad's voice out in the hall. Was he to stay where he was?_

_His mother walked in telling him to be a good boy and stay in his room no matter what before walking out after his father._

_After a while of silence and a few random thumps, there was yelling._

_Yelling._

_Crashing._

_Screaming._

_And then silence._

_A silence so eerie that Ienzo couldn't help himself. He slid from his bed, realizing the tears coming down his cheeks from fear._

_He slowly made his way across the dark room. Just as he got to the door, it flew open._

"_Oh, hello kid." a figure said from the door._

"_A kid? A fucking kid is here, Reno!" another voice said in a loud whisper._

"_Calm down. Hey, child, you're coming with us." 'Reno' said to Ienzo, reaching out to him._

_Ienzo drew away, shaking his head._

"_Mommy. D-Daddy." he stuttered, starting to cry again. The second figure groaned._

"_Bad idea. Told you it was a bad idea. They didn't even have anything! But a KID!" it groaned._

"_You didn't have to come with me Cloud! Now shut the fuck up and get the kid." he yelled, pointing dramatically at Ienzo._

"_Can't we just leave him here?" Cloud whispered, soon followed by a loud smack._

"_No we can't, idiot. He's a kid! Younger than Axel even! No way." Reno ranted._

_Ienzo thought to run away. Run and go find his mom and dad, but he was too paralyzed with fear to move. Soon, he was scooped up, by which one he didn't know in the dark._

"_He'll just go with us, to Arizona." So Reno is the one that grabbed him. The other guy groaned but his footsteps soon followed after them._

"_We're gonna get caught. Especially with this kid. He's gonna yell or something don't you think?" the one named Cloud asked._

"_You really know how to irk my nerves," Reno stopped walking and looked down at the kid in his arms, "You gonna be good and not scream? You won't be hurt, it's alright." he said to Ienzo._

_Ienzo looked up at him, fear clouding his eyes. _

_The man wore all black & had sunglasses on, obviously hiding his identity. There was still something about his tone that made Ienzo believe the man, so he nodded._

"_Otay m-mister." he answered. Reno smiled._

* * *

That was how Ienzo ended up in Arizona with two 20-something year olds guys, Reno and Cloud, and Reno's eight-year-old brother, Axel.

He had been fed and clothed. Not mistreated at all. But he was so confused. Where were his parents? Are they the ones who sent him off with these people? It had been a week and there was no sign of them.

However, after that week, Axel and Ienzo became what you could call, friends.

_**-M.I.S.G.U.I.D.E.D-**_

"_Hey, kid. Wanna play outside. I'm bored and have no one to hang with, I guess you're good enough." Axel said to him, snapping him out of his thoughts._

_The small boy was intimidated by him. He was so big. Big kids didn't want to play with little kids unless they were bullying them. But, Ienzo hadn't been outside to play, ever, so in his excitement, he decided to go._

_It was quite hot out in the Arizona sun. Axel spread his arms out and smiled. _

"_The sun is very bright today." he said to Ienzo who didn't respond. Instead, he watched ants crawl in and out of an anthill._

"_Whatcha lookin at?" Axel asked, walking over. He bent down and saw the ants. "Ick. Wait!" he exclaimed, eyes lighting up, "be right back! Don't run off Or anything or else day-monsters will get you." _

_Ienzo's eyes widened as Axel ran back into the house. He glanced around nervously. Monsters only came out at night, he'd once thought, but there are day-monsters too?_

_He ran to the door but stopped short. Axel didn't say he could go in the house. He didn't even know where Axel went. He could barely stop his lip from poking out when a blonde came to the door._

"_Ienzo, hey, what's wrong?" he asked picking him up._

"_A-Axel left. And the day-monsters might get me." Ienzo cried._

"_There, there. The day-monsters won't get you. AXEL!" Cloud yelled, walking into the house with the slate-haired toddler._

"_Yeah?" Axel called, soon coming out from where he was, holding a magnifying glass. "What's wrong with Ienzo?"_

"_Day-monsters ring a bell?" Cloud hissed at him._

"_Aw gee, I only said it so that he wouldn't go wandering off." Axel said scratching his head. _

"_Apologize for scaring him." Cloud demanded. Axel threw him a death glare before looking at Ienzo and sighing._

"_Sorry kid, there's no such thing as day-monsters, got it memorized? Now let's go play!" Axel said, waving for him to follow. Cloud let him down and he headed outside with the older redhead._

_Axel walked over to the anthill and seemed to be angling the magnifying glass in front of them with a smirk on his face._

"_Watch this." he said, and Ienzo obeyed._

_A sun ray caught in the magnifying glass, touching an ant directly. Ienzo became intrigued when the ant started to smoke and sizzle._

"_Awesome huh?" Axel said then froze when he heard a rattling sound. "Did you hear that?"_

_Ienzo nodded and looked around, listening for the rattle. They both walked around the yard until Ienzo came upon a rock and kicked it over, revealing a rattlesnake._

"_AXEL!" he yelled, pointing at it._

"_Oh no! It's a day-monster!" Axel yelled._

"_You said no such thing!" Ienzo yelled back._

"_I lied!" _

_Axel took off running towards the house, Ienzo right on his heels. They burst through the door screaming at the top of their lungs._

"_Whoa, whoa! What's going on?" Reno said, grabbing the panicked kids, Cloud right behind him._

"_A day-monster!" the slate-haired boy said pointing to the door. Cloud glanced at Axel as if to say 'this is your fault.'_

"_It's true!" the redhead nodded._

"_I'll go look." Reno said, heading outside._

"_Don't be a hero!" Axel screamed._

"_No hero!" Ienzo mimicked._

"_That's not a monster, it's a snake." Reno said, coming back rather quickly. Cloud perked up._

"_A snake? What kind?" he asked._

"_Rattlesnake… and no." the redhead man said._

"_But why? I want a snake dammit." Cloud stomped. Axel and Ienzo giggled._

"_Okay, get the damn snake. When you get bitten, I'm not gonna nurse your ass." _

"_I'll nurse myself, bitch." the blonde said, storming passed him and out the door. Reno smirked at him briefly before turning to the kids._

"_Who wants pizza?" he asked. Both boys cheered._

* * *

"Zexion? Zexion!"

The slate haired boy blinked, looking up at the blonde who was waving a hand in his face.

Haha, thought I'd lost you." the blonde said, sitting next to him and handing him a soda. "You sure zone out a lot, I'll be glad when you finally tell me what's always on your mind.

"Who said I ever would, Demyx?" the other replied. _'You don't even know my real name.'_

"I-I just… we're friends and all… and…" Demyx started until Zexion scoffed.

There was an akward silence before the blonde turned on the TV.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" he asked in a dull tone. Zexion glanced at him. He really hated that tone he'd trained himself to use around him. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whichever you prefer, Dem."

Demyx looked at him suddenly, and smiled. Zexion smiled back.

'_Just something else to work on.'_

* * *

**In case it wasn't clear, this is a chapter of flashbacks. And yes everything will be explained.**

**IF**

**I get 5 reviews ^_^**

**Happy January!**


End file.
